There goes the neighbourhood
by Gothicpug
Summary: sabretooth/OC and Wolverine/OC. When Logan and his wife move into an up market cul-de-sack, trouble follows close behind.
1. Chapter 1

There goes the neighbourhood.

Chapter 1.

The women of the neighbourhood stood crowding the street. They watched as builders and decorators buzzed in and out of one of the many large houses in the up market cul-de-sack in a up market part of Toronto.

"This is two lots of new neighbours in a week..." One woman said shaking her head. There was a mumbling of agreement from the others as they continued to watch.

The mansion like building had been a hive of activity for days. A small French Canadian man rushed about the gated driveway, ordering about the men with the tools. He barked orders and threw his hands around in an odd, yet very camp fashion.

"I'm going over there." Another one of the women said. She lived directly across the street and was more than curious at the activity. She pushed passed the other women and marched over to the open gates, wondering in and up to the little interior designer.

"Excuse me." She tapped the small man on the shoulder. He turned and the look he gave her was one of disgust.

"I'm sorry, are you meant to be in here? You're on private property you know."

The neighbour seemed taken aback.

"Erm...yes. I know. I was just wondering, who's moving in?"

The little Frenchman seemed even more disgusted with her.

"That's none of your business. My clients are private people. They would not like me gossiping to their soon-to-be neighbours. If you're so curious, wait till they move in to ask questions. Not that you'll get much." He sneered and returned to his work.

Down the street, Logan wiped his hands on the dirty old cloth hanging from his back pocket of his jeans. He watched and listened as the neighbourhood women nosed around the new neighbour's yard and pestered their workmen.

He shook his head and looked back down at his motorbike, picking up a spare coil and examining it as his wife Nikki wondered round to the garage.

"What's up with them?" she asked him, staring off at the other women as she leaned against the door.

"New neighbours..." Logan grunted and tossed the coil back into the tool box.

"Really?" she asked, a little surprised. "I don't remember the agent saying anything about more new neighbours when we brought this place..." Her gaze drifted to Logan. "Are you even listening?"

"Yea...I'm just...busy." He grunted through gritted teeth again as he sat down on the floor and began to fiddle with the bike.

Nikki rolled her eyes and turned back to the fuss down the street.

"Maybe I should bake a pie...take it round when they arrive..." she mused out loud.

"Are you serious?" Logan gave her a sceptical look.

"Pfft, no." Nikki laughed. "I'll take round a crate of beer instead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2.

2 days later.

When the line of four moving vans pulled up outside the same large mansion two days later, the neighbours were out again. They watched in silence as a BMW pulled out next to the vans and a single man got out.

His dark hair was slicked back and his tanned skin seemed to shimmer in the sun, well, the little bit of skin that could be seen from under the thick sweater he was wearing, despite the weather being rather warm for Canada.

He unlocked the gates and got back into the car, entering first, followed by the vans.

Not long after, a blacked out dodge charger prowled down the street, turning into the driveway of the house and purring quietly to a stop. The driver seat door opened and a slender woman stepped out. 5'5' in height and dressed all in figure hugging black with matching black heels, her white hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

"Ok kids, we'll get you out now...before you bite someone..." she was heard to call into the back of the Charger.

The back door swung open and a small girl jumped out, screaming;

"I'M FREEEEEEE!" and ran off into the house.

"Vicky, don't break anything!" Lottie called after her. She then moved to the other door, opening it and leaning in as she freed her twin sons from their car seats.

With a child in each arm she turned and was greeted by Dante. They exchanged smiles as he closed the door and then took Conrad, the little boy dressed in blue, from her arm, freeing her up a little.

"Thank you sweetheart." She sighed in relief.

"You're welcome Mrs Creed." His voice was soft, but his accent was thick with a Brazilian exoticness.

The two headed into the house for a moment before reappearing to help unpack.

Although not standing with the other women, Nikki had been watching and instantly recognised the BMW and the changer. She was out like a shot and crossed in front of the other women to get to the gates.

"Oh, Nikki!" one called. She paused and turned back.

"yes?"

"That's very nice of you to go over and greet the new people. Tell them we'll be over in a minute will you?"

Nikki nodded and rolled her eyes as she turned away, heading for the gates.

"I hope Vic's not in, for your sakes." She muttered.

She headed up the drive, unable to control the grin as she crept up behind Lottie. She wrapped her arms round the smaller woman's waist and kissed her cheek.

"You never even told me you were coming out of the woods!"

Lottie turned and laughed with joy, flinging her arms round Nikki's neck.

"Oh sweetheart! I didn't even know myself until last night!"

The two embraced and shared a shy kiss before pulls away. Some of the moving men stopped to watch, but Lottie quickly shooed them on.

"so, where's Tomcat?" Nikki asked, taking a box from one of the vans.

"Not here." Lottie replied, helping her lift the box. "He's working somewhere in Vegas. Lucky bastard."

"He's left you to move in on your own?" Nikki scowled.

Lottie shrugged and opened the box. It was filled with real skulls, animal and human.

"Not really. He's been planning this for months, or so he said. He's had most of the work done. We just have to move in the personal effects." She picked out a small human skull, probably from a child, and rubbed her hand over it. "He skyped me last night and told me. He basically said pack the kids shit up and get our asses to a house he'd brought in Toronto."

Nikki clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"will that man ever learn to tell you anything!" she huffed.

Lottie merely shrugged again and smiled.

"He told me about his mom. That was a big step. Taking me to meet her was an even bigger one. I suppose he thinks he's let me in on his past, he doesn't need to tell me anything else."

Nikki shook her head. "That's not how marries work though Lott."

Lottie placed the skull back in the box and watched as Vicky ran from the house and over to the boxes marked down as having her toys in.

"I know that Nikki. But I really don't mind. That's the thing about Victor Creed. You have to let some things slip, or you'll go crazy or get yourself killed trying to enforce the rules."

"Your way too lenient with him." Nikki smiled. "I can see why he married you. You care enough for him not to try and change him."

The two smiled at each other before the moment was broken.

"Excuse me!" both turned to see the woman from across the street marching up the drive with three or four others following.

"Oh god..." Nikki hid her face in her hand. "Where's Vic when you need him huh?"

Lottie laughed softly and turned back to the women.

"Yes ladies. What can I do for you?"

The woman at the front stuck her hand out. "I'm Clare. I'm your new neighbour." She said with a wide smile.

Lottie side glanced Nikki and took the woman's hand.

"Lottie Creed..." she introduced herself, remembering to keep her finely manicured claws curved away from the woman's hand.

"Me and the girl's here would like to just welcome you and your family to the neighbourhood and say, we're all here for you."

Lottie almost burst out laughing, but held herself well.

"Thank you." She chocked out. Nikki had already turned away and was shaking with silent laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

dsChpt 3

"So your from England but you live in Canada, going back and forth to the US and Europe?" The tall thin boy asked as he picked up another box and followed Lottie. He was the neighbour from across the streets son. He'd followed his mother over to look round and had soon found himself in awe of the pale little feral in black.

"I'm English, yes. I live in Canada because my children were born here and my husbands Canadian and my work requires me to go all over the world." She answered him politely. He was a pain, but while he was there, Lottie was willing to put up with him, if only to use him.

"Oh...is that your husband?" He asked quietly, looking over at Dante as he signed for some packages.

"pfft! No." She laughed. Dante looked up. "He's the help. I love him, but not in that way. Besides, he's not the traditional marriage type, if you get my meaning..."

The Neighbour's boy looked at her blankly and Lottie sighed. "Never mind..."

"Erm...ok." He gulped. "Anyways, where is your husband?" he tried to continue, desperate to impress.

Lottie glanced at him over her shoulder as she added the last of the macabre decoration to the study.

"You ask a lot of questions..." she purred dangerously, even if the boy didn't realise it. After a moment of silence and a dangerous look flashing in Lottie's eyes, she turned back to the large oak desk of Victor's and straighten up the shrunken head in a jar that sat in one corner of the desk.

"My husband's a businessman of sorts." She told him quietly.

"Oh, my dad is too. He sells computer parts to large companies." The boy opened the box he'd carried in and quickly shut it again, quite disturbed by the contents.

"You have some weird taste...no offence." He murmured quietly.

"Thank you." Lottie smiled wickedly. The boy looked shocked that she'd heard him. "But I like to think of it as an...Acquired taste. Myself and my husband have very special tastes." She turned to him and smiled.

"Cool...so...he works away a lot?" The boy returned to the first subject. "My dad does. Mom doesn't like it though."

"His Jobs may take time. It depends on the difficulty. He's usually home in a week at latest." She purred and ran her hands over the desk, looking forward to said husbands soon arrival.

xxxxxx

1:30am.

xxxxxx

The cul-de-sack was silent as the neighbour's son watched the stars from his window. Tell a lie. He was watching the new object of his affection across the street as she wondered from room to room in front of the huge windows.

The sound of a vicious sounding car engine caught his attention and he turned to see a big black hummer roll down the street. The windows were blacked out just like Lottie's charger. It roared its way up the cul-de-sack and turned into the gates of his new neighbour's home.

"Jeremy." His mother called from his doorway. He mentally cursed and turned.

"5 minutes mom!"

"No. You had 5 minutes 10 minutes ago. Bed. Now. You have your round in the morning."

Jeremy huffed and closed his curtains without a second thought to the black hummer.

XXXXXX

Lottie turned off the final light and crawled into the large four poster bed. The kids had been settled for hours but Dante and herself had only just finished unpacking.

Her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a light sleep. When she awoke no long after first closing her eyes, she was confronted with two flaming eyes. They glowed intensely in the dark of the room, only inches from her face. She also noted she was pinned to the bed, her clawed hands forced down against the bed.

When she finally realised who it was, a sly grin spread across her lips before they were devoured.

xxxxxx

7:30am.

Jeremy opened the side gate to Lottie's new home and headed up the drive. He'd brought her the morning paper and a single rose he'd taken from a garden nearby. He planned on wooing her while her husband was away. Maybe even if she turned him down, he could keep her and her kids company.

Getting to the large double front doors, he knocked and turned away, planning on giving her the romantic speech he'd been planning in his head since he'd gotten up.

He heard the door open and he brought the rose to his lips.

"Ah, good morning my beautiful English rose..." the fact that his back was to the door helped with his confidence. "The mere thought of you has brightened my morning and-..." He finally turned and practically shit himself at the sight of the person that greeted him.

"Mornin' ta you too boy..." Victor stood leading against the second door, his arm propped against the door, claws on display. His blonde hair hung loose over his shoulders and was a mess, giving it a Lion's mane like appearance. He was bare chested and a pair of sweats hung low on his hips revealing the thick layer of muscle that made up his upper torso.

He cocked an eyebrow at the boy, his eyes glowing a soft amber in the morning light.

"Can I help ya?"

"I-is Lottie t-there p-p-please?" Jeremy stuttered and almost fell back down the steps to the door in fright. Victor smirked at his terror and flashed him his large canine teeth.

"She's sleepin'. Why?"

The boy gulped and held out the paper with a shaking hand. "I-I got her p-paper."

"Thanks very much." Victor purred and snatched it from him. "Now fuck off." He growled and went to close the door.

"E-excuse me?" Jeremy whimpered once more, causing Victor to pause. "Who are you?"

Victor leaned right out the door, getting right into the boys face and snarled with as much ferocity as he could be bothered to muster that early in the morning.

"I'm 'er husband." He snarled and slammed the door in Jeremy's pale face, knocking him backwards. He scrambled to his feet and shot off down the drive.

Back in the house, Victor stalked back up stairs and down the hall, meeting Dante half way. The smaller man gave him a warm smile and affectionately stroked his arm as he passed.

"Who was that Mr Creed?" he purred.

"Some dumb kid fer Lott...fuckin' hell. She attracts 'em!" He grunted and disappeared down the hall and into the master bedroom.

He hadn't been lying. Lottie was curled up in bed asleep. He dropped down on the bed beside her and turned onto his side facing her. She quickly began to stir and her eyes fluttered open to look at him. A smile twitched the corners of her lips and she leaned up to kiss him. He obliged her, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

"Your up early." She whispered, her lips still against his.

"Had ta answer tha door." He mumbled and pulled back. "it was one of yer fuckin' toy boys."

"What?" Lottie scowled and lay down again.

"Tha paper kid. Brought ya a paper an' a flower fer his 'beautiful English rose'." He added sarcastically.

Lottie shook her head. "He's the neighbours kid. His names Jeremy." She glanced at Victor and her scowl deepened when she saw his sceptical look. "He's 14 Victor."

"Exactly" He grunted and lay back. "Yer toy boy."

Lottie slapped his arm and shook her head. "Some of us are fussy about the age of the people we sleep with Victor. Like myself. We're not all like you."

"I'm open." He yawned.

"Your down right perverted sometimes Vic." She muttered. "Your fucked up."

"An' yer not? Frail, yer missing out!" He told her and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

It wasn't long after the paper boy was sent running home, that his mother appeared and began to make her way across the street. Her son had returned home and blurted everything that had happened and informed her that the man of the Creed's house was home and now, she was determined to meet him.

She slipped in through the side gate, just like her son and wondered up the drive. The large black hummer was parked up in the drive. She passed it, glancing in through the blacked out windows. On the passenger seat laid a blackberry, a packet of cigarettes and what looked like a dirty old rag, that even through the tinted windows, looked stained with an odd red colour.

She shook her head and headed up the steps to the front door. Two great tiger statues watched her from either side of the steps and she swore she saw a red light blinking in their eyes. The large iron door knocker was a foreboding upside down crucifix Clare was almost a little too unnerved to use, but she did and waited at the thick wooden doors.

A short while later, The Creed's assistant, Dante, opened the door. His slick, long black hair was pulled tight and in a ponytail and hung over one shoulder. He was wearing his usual thick sweater, a light tan in colour, matching his scaled, just short of orange, skin. His yellow eyes rolled over her and he scowled deeply.

"Yes?" He hissed, his forked tongue rippling over his elongated fangs.

Clare gave him her best, cosmetically enhanced smile and began.

"Oh Hi. Dante isn't it?" Dante looked blankly at her, already contemplating slamming the door. "I heard your employers home? Mr Creed? Yes, he came in late last night I understand." She beamed. "I just wanted to come over and say hi in person and welcome him."

Dante, quite loudly, heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear god, please. Just stop." He spat. Clare's face fell.

Dante looked her up and down before hissing. "I don't know who, or what you think you are, thinking you can just wonder in here and start being friendly with Mr and Mrs Creed, but you're a nobody to them." He glared at her. She seemed to want to answer back, but he stopped her.

"There's a reason why Mr Creed lurks about at night, and that reason is nosy women like yourself!" He didn't even give her chance to retort as he slammed the door in her face and huffed in frustration, going back to this normal business.

Xxxxxx

Lottie's body trembled as Victor pinned her against the headboard of their bed. She whimpered and instinctively offered her neck to him, his mouth latching onto the skin and sucking, a growl rumbling in his chest with the feeling of her speeding pulse against his tongue.

His hips slammed against hers and she gasped, a sharp cry following as he started thrusting mercilessly. His idea of sex was always rough, but she'd always loved it. Lottie hissed as fangs pierced her skin, Victor's need becoming stronger. Her hands knotted in his hair and she pulled, earning a snarl and the hand he had on her hip to sink it's claws into her rounded hips.

Victor's pace never faltered, even as Lottie began to struggle a little, her body becoming sore and tense from the fourth round of rutting. She growled and snapped at him, unable to really catch anything but blonde hair. Victor's mouth moved from her neck, up to her ear, where he purred against the soft, thin skin. A grin spread across his face as she moaned, long and loud. He'd pinned her wrists above her head, where he could have total and full control. Lottie's body twitched and arched against his and she gave a snarl, a strangled, strained sound. The hand on her hip slid over her abdomen, claws extended. The thick adamantium claws split Lottie's flesh like knives through butter. That's when she screamed.

Just the sound that Victor had been waiting for.

His bottom jaw unhinged and he clamped his jaws round her throat, biting down slowly, applying more and more pressure. Soon Lottie gave a strangled sound and the scents of fear and anger replaced the scents of sex and need around them. His hips crashed against hers with everything in him. His climax hit him like a speeding train and his body tensed. His jaws clamped down and almost crushed Lottie's wind pipe causing her to desperately gasp and flail, her eyes wide. The moment was soon over and Victor's whole body slacked up as he seemed to slump down. His grip on Lottie was lost and she fell forward on top of him.

Both lay panting for a short time, their bodies sweat covered and sticky against each others skin.

"you did it again Victor..." Lottie muttered against his barrel chest finally.

"what?" He grunted, not opening his eyes.

"you almost asphyxiated me...again!" she finally peeled herself off him and righted herself on the bed.

"It was an accident babe! Y'know that. I wouldn't really mean t'strangle ya." He purred in his dazed state. Lottie mumbled something and the pair lay silently for a long while before Victor finally righted himself too, moving to spoon Lottie, softly nuzzling her shoulder in a lazy show of affection. When she didn't react he buried his nose in her hair, sniffing.

Lottie wiggled slightly, feeling Victor's breath on the back of her neck.

"pervert." She muttered.

Victor's eyes opened and he glared at the back of her head. "y'what?" Lottie giggled to herself before yelping, as Victor jabbed her in the lower back with his thumb.

"Bastard." She grumbled.

"Whore." He returned.

"Mommy's boy." She smirked, her eyes closing.

"you liked my mother." He purred against her ear, his tongue snaking out to caress the skin making Lottie shiver.

"your mother was a lovely person." She yawned. "shame she birthed you." She laughed softly when she heard him growl and rolled over to face him. He was scowling and looking genuinely put out by her comment. However, Lottie simply smiled and stroked his cheek, her finger toys with his facial hair.

"You know I'm only joking daddy." She purred lazily and nibbled his lower lip.

Just then the door opened and Dante stepped in. Victor and Lottie looked at him for a moment in shock before Victor finally snapped. "WHAT THA FUCK BOY?" Lottie buried herself under the sheets, peeking out to look at Dante.

"That woman was here again..." he spat venomously.

"What woman?" Vic grunted and rolled over his back, stretching out in the huge four poster bed.

"Our new neighbour..." Lottie muttered. "What did she want Dante?"

"To see Mr Creed..." he pouted like a sulking child, his eyes dancing over Victor's body as he stretched out. Probably on purpose.

"How'd tha fuck did she know I was here?" He growled, not really liking the idea of people watching his movements.

"She probably saw from the window Victor. She lives across the street. That was her son you made shit himself this morning." Lottie informed him.

"Either way..."Dante said. "I told her to get lost."

Lottie and Victor looked at him in surprise. The Brazilian was usual so cool mannered. A little moody, but he wasn't prone to outbursts. Then again, he was rather protective of Victor...

"Where is tha frail now?" Victor asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know and I don't care." Dante snapped. "I slammed the door in her face..."

Victor burst out laughing and Lottie sat up. "Oh Dante..." she frowned. She climbed out of bed, the bed sheet round her and headed for the bathroom. Victor lay on the bed, only moving slightly to grab the TV remote. Pressing a button, the large painting on the wall in front of the bed moved, revealing a huge plasma screen TV. Another button turned it on and the view of the drive and the front yard appeared on a split screen on the TV. The woman in question was stood in front of the iron gates, gossiping with two other women.

Lottie reappeared in a black bathrobe and shook her head.

"Is she still here?"

"It looks like it..." Victor muttered.

Lottie made a noise of disgust and wondered passed Dante who was still in the doorway.

"I'll start breakfast." She called back. No one answered.

Tossing the remote to one side, Victor stretched again. His muscles rolled and a satisfied purr escaped his person. Dante eyed him in awe and the look didn't go unnoticed. Grinning, Victor cocked a finger at the younger man, calling him closer.

Dante, did as he was told, already knowing to remove his clothes before reaching the bed.

x


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

From 6pm that evening, cars had been arriving in the cul-de-sac and pulling into the drive of the Creed's new home. When that was full, they began to pile up outside, causing the neighbours to come out and complain to each other about it.

Lottie stood in the drive, welcoming the flow of people. Before Long, Nikki had joined her.

"How many people are you expecting?" she asked after they'd greeted Ivan Vanko and his new partner.

Lottie shrugged. "Everyone at the bar with no name...and the devil's circus...and some more." She smiled. "I bet it'll be good for you to see everyone again huh?"

"Oh ra, yes." Nikki grinned. "I can't wait."

Both suddenly jumped as Loki, Thor's brother, appeared in front of them.

"Jesus! Loki! Cant you walk in like other people?" Lottie shook her head and hugged him.

"I do apologise." He grinned and hugged back. "I do like to make an entrance however." He moved to hug Nikki.

"Go on in Loki. Victor should be in the backyard, lurking." Lottie pointed to the front doors which were wide open. Inside were Villains of all different types, natures, creeds, races, colours and villainous standards. Loki made his way inside and Lottie watched him.

"He's such a devious little cupcake." She purred.

"Did you just call Loki a devious little cupcake?" Nikki laughed.

"He is! He's a love...when he's not putting salt in my tea." Lottie defended him.

Both shared a giggle and a hug.

"So where's Lolo?" Lottie asked.

Nikki shook her head and gave her a sceptical look.

"Ninety percent of the people in this house want to kill him. Correction. Maybe all want to kill him. Do you really think he's coming?"

Lottie hummed in agreement and watched as a limo pulled up outside the gates, Doctor Victor Von Doom stepping out, in somewhat less formal armour than usual.

"You invited Doom?" Nikki asked Lottie in a hushed voice.

"Yes!" Lottie laughed back. "We have lunch every other week. I couldn't not invite him!"

"Victor!" she called and wondered down the drive to meet him.

"Charlotte. I haven't seen you in what? A week?" He gave a chuckle from behind his mask and they shared a very European greeting. A peck on each cheek or in Victor's case, mask.

After he'd gone inside, Lottie returned to Nikki, who shook her head and gave her an amused look.

"What?"

"You never said you were...friendly...with Victor Von Doom...does Vic know?" she joked. Lottie slapped her arm lightly.

"You talk as if I sleep with the man."

"You better not be!" someone called from the bottom of the drive. Nikki and Lottie looked up and both smiled as a smaller version of Victor ran up the drive and clutched Lottie in a tight embrace. Nikki shook her head.

"Hello Vincent." She remarked and smirked.

Vincent nuzzled against Lottie and smiled. "Sorry mom. Hi." He looked up at Lottie and kissed her softly. "And hello to you too beautiful." Lottie blushed and stroked his hair.

"Hello Vinny."

Vincent went in for another kiss, but was promptly slapped round the head. He yelped and slunk away to hide behind Nikki, rubbing his head.

"I told ya b'fore boy. Hands offa my frail when I'm home!" Victor snapped, an arm snaking round Lottie possessively.

"Victor!" Lottie pouted. "He was only saying hi."

"I saw what his lips were doin' darlin'. An' sayin' 'Hi' wasn't it." He glared at his son. Vinny remained behind Nikki who glared back at Victor.

"And you can stop glaring at him Victor Creed, or I'll really give you something to glare about." She defended their son.

"Whoa, hey. Calm down!" Lottie said breaking free from Victor and stand between them. "The point of this party is to be good natured. No fighting please." She scowled.

Both seemed to calm and Lottie eased up.

"You guys starting a fight without us?" someone called. Everyone looked up to see Lester and Daken heading up the drive.

"Boys!" Nikki squealed and ran towards them.

She hugged them both and walked with them back up to the house where Lottie hugged Daken and Lester warmly.

"Hey old man!" Daken greeted Victor with a smirk.

"Go boil yer head ya pansy." He snorted back. "Goddamn kids got no respect..."

Lottie smirked. "agreed. He could still beat your arse, Daken." She laughed.

"And he did beat mine...it still hurts to think about it." Lester whined, rubbing the back of his neck.

Xxxxxx

The windows and door were thrown wide open and Music blasted from the surround speakers Lottie insisted on. There were people everywhere. In the street, in the front and back yard, in other peoples yards!

Logan watched through the window across the street in Horror. He was thinking seriously about calling Scott and the rest of the team, but, surprisingly, the rabble of Villains seemed perfectly good natured towards one another as they gathered in small groups to chat. There was the occasional shout and cheer as someone or something broke.

In the backyard, around a large bonfire, sat the Creeds and some of their closest friends, or in Victor's case, "Associates". Victor Creed didn't do friends...He was sat between Nikki and Frank Schlichting, also known as the Constrictor, one of Victor's old work pals. They shared a beer and laughed. Nikki was talking to Daken and Lester, all three content. Lottie however had grabbed a hold of Arkady Rossovich, more commonly known as Omega red... a former boyfriend, and sat between him and Vincent, who stared at her dreamily.

Victor glanced over at them and growled as Arkady smiled and placed his hand on Lottie's.

"Relax Vic." Frank told him, swallowing his beer. "I doubt they'll get up to anything. Not with you sat a few feet away."

"I still don't like it." Victor grunted and turned back to his old pal. " Fuckin' commie's got tha hots fer my property."

"Technically, Lottie was with him first Victor." Nikki smirked over her shoulder. "And you haven't exactly been faithful over the years. Hence Vincent's existence." With that she turned back to Daken and Lester.

"fuckin' frails..." Victor grumbled and drank his beer. Frank smirked.

"Hey! Everyone! What's the weirdest thing a boyfriend or girlfriend's ever asked you to do?" Typhoid Mary suddenly asked, turning her conversation with Sandman into a group one.

"I was once with a girl who asked me to dress as her father. I had to have a pipe and everything. It was really weird." Black Tom confessed, shaking his head.

"Now that's taking being daddies little girl to a whole new level!" Wade Wilson laughed.

"I was once crucified." Lottie suddenly blurted, stunning the group into shocked silence, even Arkady looked at her in surprise.

"Why would anyone want to crucify an angel like you?" Vincent piped up, seeming offended by the mere thought of it.

Lottie shrugged. "He was a very odd one. Very odd. Sadly, he didn't last."

"They never do with you, do they Lott?" Cain Marko chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. There was a cheer from the other men and Lottie smirked.

"Victor's lasted hasn't he?" she retorted.

"Yea, but only 'cos he's a stubborn bastard to kill!" Toad snorted from his place on a nearby wall.

"too fuckin' right I am!" Victor smirked.

"Oh yea?" Lottie grinned at him. "Anyone got a sledge hammer? We'll see how well he can heal from a caved skull and mashed brain." She called out. The crowd laughed and Victor cocked an eyebrow.

"Oi frail." He called to her. "Sleep with one eye open t'night." He purred dangerously. The group all looked at each other and laughed again. Lottie bit her lip and blew Victor a kiss.

"I love you too husband dearest." She purred.

"She'll love you even more with a knife hanging out your back though Vicky!" Wade snickered. He was about to continue with Lester flicked a bottle cap, hitting Wade between the eyes and knocking him out.

"I think that's enough now." He said. "Your being way too negative Wade."

"Agreed!" Nikki smiled.

The conversation continued, only pausing as the Creed's tiny daughter, Vicky appeared in her PJs and climbed onto her fathers lap with a kitten. She saw Victor's beer and reached for it, Victor obliging her a sip or two.

"Starting her early Vic?" toad cocked his head.

"She's Canadian..." Creed answered simply.

Everyone shared a story or two and they laughed. Vicky listened intently.

"A frail once told me she wanted a fairytale relationship." Victor said lowly. The group hushed to listen. It was rare to hear Victor Creed talk of such things. For a long time, very few even knew he'd had a girlfriend.

"So I ate her grandma." There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing. Victor however stayed steely faced and glanced round, catching Lottie's eye. She stopped laughing and stared at him.

"You're not joking, are you?" she asked. The question hushed the group once more.

Victor stared back at her, a dangerous glint in his eye. Lottie could see Sabretooth in Victor's eyes and he looked deadly serious.

"Bloody hell Vic..." she whispered and began to laugh again.

"Ewwww..." Mary cringed. "Dog breath, that's disgusting."

"yer face in disgustin' nutball." He replied and cracked his neck.

"Tastes like chicken!" Vicky giggled. Her father laughed.

"Nah babe. Tastes like pork."


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

The party lasted till the late morning of the next day.

After Vicky had gone to bed well after midnight, things began to get a little crazy. Those that didn't leave drank heavily. Victor took Daken under his wing, and Nikki found them in her front yard, pissing on Logan's bike.

"What the Hell are you doing?" she raged.

"Takin' a slash frail." Victor replied with his back to her. Daken smirked.

"Yea Nikki. A mans gotta piss, when a mans gotta piss!"

"Oi, Daken." Victor nudged him.

"What?"

"Take off tha tank cap. I wanna fill 'er up!"

Both laughed as Daken removed the cap and Victor emptied his bladder into the tank.

"You're both disgusting." Nikki shook her head.

In the mean time, Lottie had disappeared with both Arkady and Vincent...The music covered the sounds coming from the top floor of the Creed's home.

By the time the sun had risen and the other neighbours were waking, or not, the music from the Creed still blasting and all, the partiers had either left, or had fallen asleep where they'd dropped.

Victor stepped out of the front door, looking surprisingly refreshed and wondered onto the grass, stepping over Cain Marko and Typhoid Mary on he way.

Victor stretched in the warming morning sun and gave a yawn. He'd changed out of the LV shirt and slacks, into a ripped old pair of jeans and had chosen to go without a shirt. He glanced round, taking in the sights and smells after the party, smirking at the smell of piss wafting over from Nikki's front yard and Logan's bike.

Talking of the runt, Victor casually glanced at the gate, seeing the little twerp standing there, glaring at him.

"Ya better stay behind them there gates runt, 'cos if ya come in here, Imma beat yer ass fer bein' on my property." He called over to him.

"Imma beat yer ass anyway Creed." Logan spat.

Victor scowled. The little bastard was trying to ruin his morning.

"I don't know whatcha think yer starin' at runt. Ya better fuck off back over tha street or Nikki'll be draggin' ya back in a duffle bag."

"Where is she?" Logan asked, unfazed by Victor's threat.

Victor smirked. "That's fer me ta know an' you ta find out."

"Stop with tha Bullshit Creed! Where's my wife!"

"Why dontcha come on in an' find 'er!" Victor snarled, his claws extending.

"Whoa, hey! Hang on." Nikki suddenly appeared in the doorway dressed in one of Lottie's silk night dresses and munching some toast. It turned out that at 7am, Nikki and Victor had both crawled into bed with Lottie, Arkady and Vincent and had remained there until Vicky had decided she wanted to jump on Vincent's head, thinking it was her daddy.

Nikki wondered down the drive and opened the gate for Logan, but he refused to enter.

"It's ok Logan. We just forgot what time it was and slept in." She tried to reassure him.

"Slept in?" He looked mortified.

"Not like that darling." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you tell him that." Victor laughed from behind her. Logan snarled and balled his fists. Nikki shook her head and shot Victor a dirty look.

"Relax Logan. He's just being a jackass."

"He better be!" the smaller Canadian feral snapped, pulling her out the gate and began to sniff her. He frowned. She smelled mostly of Lottie, but only because she was wearing her night dress. Creed's scent was there too, but so was Vincents and even...

Logan gave Nikki a confused Look.

"Omega red?"

"We all crashed in the same bed..." she confessed, blushing.

"Literally." Lottie appeared in the front doorway wearing a pair on short denim shorts and a black 'motley Crue' tank top and sipping her morning tea from a red and gold tea cup and saucer.

"The legs of the bed are bust y'know." She said matter-a-fact.

"That aint my fault." Victor held his hands up.

"I know it's not love." She reassured him. "It's Arkady's. He got a little carried away."

"Yea, well he can put some money ta gettin' a new one then, can't he?" Victor grumbled.

"This...This is disgusting!" Logan practically yelled, shaking his head. He grabbed Nikki and dragged her across the street, kicking and shouting.

The Creed's watched in amusement.

"I think we've upset him." Victor chuckled.

"We always upset him. It's Logan after all." Lottie purred as she came to stand next to Victor on the grass, both watching as Logan dragged Nikki into the house and slammed the door.

"I'll take her clothes over later..." Lottie sighed and finished her tea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt 7

The day after.

That weekend was the most important weekend of the month for the residents of the cul-de-sac.

Once a month, all the men got together and played poker at one of their homes. The women on the other hand would band together at another house and have a girl's night in. This ranged from wine tasting, to lingerie parties and even live entertainment in the backyard, depending on who the woman was and how much her husband earned.

That night, the party was being held by Kelly Graham. She was a stick of a woman with a dark brown bob and thin, black rimmed glasses. Her husband was a professor at a training lab in Quebec. She herself, was French Canadian and was very snotty about it. As if her accent wasn't already pissing Lottie off, her attitude was defiantly grating on her nerves. Kelly was very fond of plastic surgery and all things that could possibly improve her ghastly looking mug.

Lottie and Nikki sat together at both their first real ladies night at Kelly's home, next door to Nikki's. From what they'd been told, it was a botox party. Meaning Nikki and Lottie had little to nothing to do, what with their flawless faces and skin.

Kelly had hired in her private doctor for the party and had started with herself. Once the doctor had arrived.

By the time all the other wives had been done, the doctor turned to Lottie and Nikki who'd said hardly anything to the other women, choosing to talk between themselves.

"which one of you would like go first?" Kelly called over in her snotty French accent, holding a cloth to her forehead where she'd just taken her shot of botox. Lottie cringed and scowled.

"Love. I'm sorry. But look at me!" she started. "Look at US!" she said pointing to Nikki's face as well as her own.

"Hunny, I'm sorry, but do we look like we need it? We're perfect. Need I stress that further? Ha, unlike you lot." She snorted almost arrogantly. Everyone else in the room was stunned into silence, apart from Nikki who was laughing behind her hand, only just managing not to spill her wine.

Xxxxxx

Over at Clare's home, across the street from Victor and Lottie's new place, the guys sat round a large dining table that had been set up ready for the poker game. To Logan's disgust, Creed was already there when he got there. And the only reason he went was because Nikki had forced him. After the morning befores little argument, which he'd lost, he'd had little to say in what was happening.

"I'm going out Logan." She'd told him matter-a-fact as she pulled on a pair on skinny jeans and a tunic style top. "so, you are too. I wont have you here alone, brooding or worse. Stalking Victor. You've turned into a paranoid creep since he's moved in."

If only she'd understood.

Now he was sat across the table from him, only separated by Vincent, who'd been dragged along for that sole purpose. If he had to sit in a room with Creed, he wasn't doing it alone.

Victor hadn't shut up yet. For a murderer with issues with his mentality, he really seemed to be the life and soul of the party. Even Vincent was enjoying his company.

Logan, however, was ready to claw his face off at the slightest comment.

"So what trade you in Vic?" one of the other men asked, throwing in a couple of dollar bills.

"I kill people." He said plain as day, a cigar hanging out of one side of him mouth as he looked at his cards. Vincent paled next to him and looked to Logan in a panic. Wolverine didn't even flick. He knew what Vic was saying was the truth. Even Vincent knew, but judging from the roar of laughter from the men around them, they clearly didn't know.

"Yea. That's a good one Vic." Another man said. "Now seriously?"

"I kill people..." He repeated.

"Sure Vic. Sure."

"He's in human resources!" Vincent blurted in order to end the conversation. Victor glanced at him with a cocked eyebrow. It was a long, very intimidating look and his son sunk down in his seat.

The conversation and the game continued.

"Logan here's a teacher." He smirked.

"You teach Logan?" Clare's husband asked, a little surprised.

"Yea..." He grunted gruffly and tossed in his hand.

"He teaches art." Vincent snickered, earning a dark glare from Logan. The boy shuffled closer to his father who jabbed him in the thigh with a claw. He was beginning to feel small and outnumbered when he glanced across the table and met the gaze of his rival. Jeremy had been dragged in on the game too and looked as bored as Vincent felt. But he didn't sympathise. The kid was moving in on what he saw as his lady.

"Maybe you two should come for a round of golf sometime." Clare's husband mentioned to Logan and Victor.

"I don't play golf." Victor snorted, trapping his cigar over an ashtray. "I like blood sports" He grinned.

Logan tensed, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Victor sniffed discreetly and smirked over at him.

"My old pal Logan knows my kinda poison, dontcha boy?" Logan merely glared at him.

"you mean like fox hunting?" a younger man asked, throwing in his hand.

"Nah. Fox huntin's fer tha birds. Though, I enjoy a good hunt. A real good hunt."

"Oh, me too!" said a man with next to him. "We've been across Asia and Africa. We've shot and hunted all the big game." He said proudly.

Victor stared at him with great distaste. His idea of hunting was animal was very different. He only hunted for what he'd use as food. Killing animals senselessly seemed a waste and a slap in the face for the animal kingdom he so greatly respected. The man seemed to shrink under his glare and Victor growled, low and dangerously.

"I wonder how good your head would look on my wall…"

"Creed…" Logan growled back in the mans defence, his fists clenching so tightly he easily bent the cards he was holding. Victor turned back to him and grinned. the two shared a moment of intense glaring before Creed finally laughed relaxed back.

"Ease up runt! we're all pals here!" his eyes glowed in the overhead lighting. Logan threw his cards on the table and reached for his beer, not breaking eye contact.

The other men remained silent, looking between the pair of animalistic men at the table with them. Vinny took the opportunity kick Jeremy in the shin under the table, causing the other boy to suddenly wail. all eyes were suddenly on him and he slumped down in his chair, rubbing his shin.

"Whats up with yer boy?" Logan muttered.

"Good question." Jeremy's dad stated, glaring at his son.

"Nothin." the boy muttered. " I'm fine." He glared over the table at Vincent who scowled back.

"As I was saying'." Vic stretched and rolled his shoulders. "I like a little blood in my games."

Victor reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a cigar tin, lighting up yet another and leaning over the table to offer Logan one. The smaller feral tensed and remained still, his nostrils flaring as his space was invaded. When he didn't take a cigar, Victor shrugged leaned back over the table to sit in his seat. "screw you then runt." He scoffed.

"can I talk ta you. Alone." Logan asked sudden, his body still tense.

Victor looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cos…" Logan growled.

"But runt!" Victor started with a smirk. "I like it here! its nice an' cosy….y'know?"

"Get outside Creed!" Logan snapped. Victor stared at him blankly before getting to his feet, cigar still in his mouth.

"Excuse us gents." He chuckled and headed for the front door, closely followed by Logan.

Once outside Logan snapped. He balled his fists and snarled. Victor seemed unfazed and puffed away on his cigar, gazing off down the street.

"I know what yer tryin' ta do Victor! It aint workin'!" He snarled up at the larger man.

"I don't know what tha fuck your talkin' 'bout runt." Victor shrugged.

"Shut up!" Logan yelled.

Across the street, Lottie's ears twitched. She heard a yell but it wasn't clear over the voices of the women in the room with her. She glanced at Nikki, who looked back.

"I hope nothing kicks off." The red head scowled and sipped her wine.

Logan gnashed his teeth in anger. An anger Vic was so far yet to return.

"Ya moved here ta ruin my life Creed! Yer always doin' shit like this!"

"Fuck you runt!" Victor spat back with a smirk. "If I wanted ta ruin your life, I'd have killed Nikki!" He leaned into Wolverine's face and grinned. "But she's too finer piece of ass to waste like that…."

That one comment was the straw that broke the camels back if you will. Logan roared and popped his claws. Victor smirked and extended his own. Logan lunged at Victor, the larger man easily dodging him as his rage made him sloppy. Inside the house, Vincent and the other men in the room heard the roar and all rushed to the windows. They watched as Victor grabbed Logan by the leg and tossed him into the flower bed. Wolverine was up in seconds and charged, slamming him claws into Victor's abdomen causing the taller man to scream in pain. As he watched, Vincent caught sight of Jeremy as he came to stand just a couple of feet away from himself. With his father and step father fighting, he took his own chance and lunged at the other boy, the two of them rolling on the floor, punches and kicks flying.

Just down the Street, Lottie and Nikki had settled back into their seats with another glass of wine each. Lottie ran a claw around the rim of the glass and absently glanced out the window and took another look as she saw Victor pin Logan to the floor of the neighbours garden and repeatedly stamp on his head. Only a few feet from them, Vincent was creaming the neighbours son, whose father was trying desperately to drag him off. The little female sighed sadly, the sigh getting Nikki's attention.

"What?" She asked, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"I hate to ruin your night…" Lottie began, "But it would appear that Logan and Victor are trying to kill each other on Clare's front lawn while your son defends my honour….."

Nikki gave a laugh, but glanced at the window and the amusement was suddenly gone as she witnessed Logan jump on Victor's back and bite his ear. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" she screamed and jumped from her seat, Lottie soon following, but with a little less rush in her pace.

Logan was still on Victor's back when Nikki stormed across the street and began punching them both wherever she reach.

"YOU PAIR OF NUTCASES!" she screamed. Logan lost his grip and fell. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? WHY? IN FRONT OF THE NEIGHBOURS TOO! DO YOU KNOW HOW WE LOOK NOW!" she roared and stamped Logan in the balls. Victor tried to slink away and she grabbed him by his hair, causing him to yelp. Lottie stood in the doorway of kelly's house, shaking her head.

"Logan started it!"Victor howled, trying to get his hair free.

"Did not! you did you psycho!" Logan squeaked, cradling his crotch.

"I DONT CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M FINISHING IT!" And with that, Nikki released Victor and grabbed Logan's ear, dragging him to his feet and pulling him over to their home, still ranting. Vinny continued to kick Jeremy in the stomach until Nikki screamed at him from the front yard.

"Yes mom!" He yelped and ran back over the street, the front door slamming behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

chpt 8

"Anyway, I think what Logan is trying to say is, he's sorry." Nikki smiled softly over at Lottie who sat across from them on the sofa in the Creed's house. Logan reluctantly sat next to his wife, scowling and tense, having entered the enemies simply smiled and glanced down to Victor, who was lay on the floor, on his back, reading a John Sandford novel in a pair of cut off jeans and an open plaid shirt while his twin sons, Slade and Conrad, crawled over him as if he were a play thing.

"Apology NOT accepted." Vic muttered, not looking up from his book. Nikki scowled and nudged Logan, urging him to say something. The little canadian pulled a face and grumbled.

"I didn't even start it…" He complained, only to receive another sharp jab in the ribs from Nikki.

"I think ya'll find ya did runt…" Victor retorted.

"Don't start Creed!" Logan warned, his muscles twitching.

"Logan!" Nikki hissed. "Stop. Now." Lottie sighed as they squabbled and pet Vicky's hair as the child sat beside her with her own small tea cup.

"Listen." Nikki finally overruled Logan and Victor. "I just wanted to invite you both out for dinner. This weekend maybe? I promise I'll keep Logan on a tight leash." She assured. Lottie looked like she was about to speak when Victor butted in.

"Sorry Nikki, but unless tha runts left at home in his kennel, I wouldn't possibly be able ta keep my food down…."Logan growled and balled his fists in anger. His wife, however, sighed and stared down into her coffee.

"I should have known that was coming."

"I think its a lovely idea." Lottie said round her tea cup. " ignore Vic. of course we'll come." The man in question huffed from his spot on the floor and continued to read.

"Wonderful!" Nikki laughed.

"Great…." Logan muttered is despair.

"I'm only goin' if I can have steak and eat like a pig." Victor added.

"Victor…"Lottie sighed from behind her hand.

"Wear a dress shirt and I'll agree." Nikki countered with a smirk.

"Least I got manners." Logan growled.

"Oh hush." Nikki shot him a glare. Wolverine snorted and threw himself back into his seat like a sulking child. On the floor, Slade, one of the Creed twins, paused and stared up at Logan with big black eyes. "Look. see? your probably scaring the kids." Nikki hissed at Logan after seeing Slade.

"Nah. Thats just his face." Victor sneered, petting his son's head.

* * *

><p>That weekend the four met at a restaurant in one of the main streets of Toronto. Logan stood outside in the cool night air smoking the end of his cigar when a metallic black maybach pulled up at the steps leading up to the restaurant. He felt his stomach start to churn as he looked on, knowing it was Creed. It made him sick how all the Creed's money was stained with blood, yet it brought them more than he'd been about to afford throughout his whole lifetime. Well, until he'd met Nikki of course. But everything he had was still brought for him by her. Even the house they lived in was brought with her money.<p>

Creed and Lottie however, worked their own contracts and made their own deals. They had separate offices in the house and separate bank accounts. Logan had never really needed a bank account. He even turned Nikki down when she'd offered him the chance to get one. He shook his head at the thought of all that blood money festering in Creed's account.

Lottie only wore designer labels, clothes, jewellery, and perfumes brought from expensive stores back in London and Europe. She even dressed the children in fine labels. Her shoe and bag collection was ridiculous, or so Nikki had once laughed. So was her clothing bill too, but Logan suppose that was only because Victor would rather tear clothes off then remove them normally. On that note, most if not all of Creed's clothes were specially made. His suits at least. But that was only because Lottie was so incredibly anal over him not having things off the rack.

Logan had to stop himself from wincing at the mere thought of being married to someone as particular as Lottie. Nikki would nitpick and roll her eyes at some things he wore or did, but Logan imagined living with Lottie was a nightmare. Many a time had Nikki and even Vincent returned home with stories of the little British feral's odd behaviour or worrying need to clean. Since moving in, he'd often observed her first thing every morning in the front yard. She'd scrub the steps on her hands and knees, something the little Canadian had not seen a woman do since the 1950s. He put it all down to her age. Though his time in weapon X blurred most of his memories, especially of Lottie, he was aware she was younger than Victor, but not by much which probably meant she was older than him. if only by a little bit. Some old habits were hard to get out of at their age. Still, he sometimes wondered how someone as unstable as Creed, dealt with someone as obsessive as Lottie. It was probably not an easy feat, but they pulled it off regardless. Logan put it all down to the feline nature of both their mutations. Creed must of enjoyed everything spotless as much as Lottie loved making things spotless.

Victor climbed out the car first, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, testing the strength of his custom made suit. Lottie shuffled out the same door, swinging legs out first as she climbed out before proceeding to straighten her red and black chequered pencil dress with matching red and black toeless heels. At a mere 5'6 with heels, Lottie's already tiny frame looked even smaller against Creed's 6'6 as she took his arm and they began to make their way towards Logan.

"Jesus christ frail! Look Lottie! It's in a suit! please tell me ya brought a camera?" Victor laughed at the sight of Logan in the suit Nikki had found for him. He was sure it was Vincent's….

"Fuck you Creed." He spat and threw the butt of his cigar on the ground before stomping it. Victor grinned ferally and eyed wolverine.

"Didn't realise Nikki was still shoppin' fer kids shit…."

"Victor! enough ready." Lottie hissed. "You look lovely Logan." She smiled at the smaller of the two men, reaching to softly touch his arm.

"Oh yea. He looks real chipper….even if he does smell of wet dog…" Victor snapped, grabbing her wrist and pulling it back before she could touch Logan. She pouted and huffed out a breath.

Logan walked ahead, partly to show them where Nikki and himself had been seated and partly to avoid anymore jibes from Creed. Nikki saw them coming and stood from her seat, arms wide as she passed Logan and clutched Lottie happily. Logan sighed in aggravation and Victor reluctantly let go of Lottie as she was squeezed.

"You look beautiful! You always pull it off, I don't know how you do it!" Nikki giggled and fussed the smaller woman.

"You look just as beautiful. That dress is stunning. And it smells so clean." Lottie commented, nuzzling at the off the shoulder little black Chanel dress that hugged Nikki's curves.

Nikki blushed and grinned. "Thats possibly the strangest compliment I've ever been paid, but thank you all the same wifey." Lottie smiled and nodded, moving round her to take her seat and Victor stepped closer to Nikki. He lent in and sniffed, as was his way, and shrugged.

"Ya look good. But ya smell like the runt, so it kinda ruins it." He told Nikki blankly. She frowned and glared back.

"Oh, well y'know. that might be down to the fact I'm married to him."

"Yea. I suppose." Victor looked thoughtful for a moment. "But then again, that romp ya had in the car while ya were waiting is also clingin' ta that nice dress and addin' to the effect. Thanks Nik, now I really aint in the mood fer eatin'" he added with a sneer and stalked passed a very red faced Nikki to sit beside Lottie who was laughing into her hands. "It's like fuckin' cigar smoke…" He snorted to Lottie, who could no longer hold her laughter and burst into a fit of giggles.

Dinner was relatively civil. The occasional jibe was spat across there table between Victor and logan, the glaring constant. Lottie and Nikki ignored the two for most of it. They might as well have been sitting at a different table.

"Vicky started her new school this week didn't she? How's she liking it?" Nikki asked, sipping her after dinner coffee. Lottie shrugged and set her tea cup down, gently dabbing the corners of her lips with a napkin.

"She's not one for other children's company outside the family. She'd rather be at home with me and Victor. She has this higher-than-thou attitude with most of them." she said bitterly, shooting a glance over at Victor who sat glaring at Logan. "Victor told her she was better than them and she took it on board. so she doesn't have many friends at the moment. Oh, except another little mutant girl. she's new too. they warmed to each other instantly."

"Awww." Nikki cooed. "Thats wonderful. I'm glad."

"Me too. She came over on Thursday. Jessie I think she name was. We kept Victor locked in the study, just for safety reasons."

"It was probably for the best" Nikki laughed. The two giggled and Victor finally broke his glare at Logan who was brooding over a plate of chocolate cake.

"What? Ya think I'd 'ave eaten her or somethin'?"

"We never know with you…" Logan growled and the glaring was suddenly their heads, the two wives went back to their conversing over after dinner refreshments.

"Hows Vinny?" Lottie inquired. There was a crack beside her as Victor shattered the glass he'd been sipping water from.

"Is he dead yet?" He spat through gritted teeth. His hand was bleeding heavily, to the horror of the other people who were eating around them but it healed and Victor simply shook his wrist, his sleeve now soaked with water and blood. Lottie clicked her tongue it disgust and reached for her handbag, reaching into it and pulling out some wet wipes and a handkerchief.

"No. He's alive and kicking sadly for you Victor…" Nikki snapped back, watching as Lottie took her husband's hand, cleaning away the blood with the wet wipes and then gently dabbing it with the handkerchief. She almost laughed at how much Lottie mothered Victor at times. Not that he minded. He seemed to like having someone to fuss over him and clean up after him, like a spoiled brat. It could only have gotten better for him had Birdy still been alive to fawn over him too. Logan shook his head and continued to stab at his cake with his fork.

"Has he seen much of Aaron recently?" Lottie asked, still fixed on her task of cleaning Victor's hand, claws and sleeve. Victor merely sat back, content with being mothered.

"They broke up." Nikki sighed sadly, sipping her coffee.

"Awww, poor baby. why'd they end it?"

"'cos he's a little prick…with a little prick…." Victor muttered, yelping when Lottie uppercut him with a wet wipe.

"Don't be so cruel to him. He's your son."

"Oh no." Nikki shook her head, setting her coffee down. "It doesn't matter Lottie. Vinny isn't bothered by his fathers attitude. Don't worry yourself."

"Exactly…So don't you dare hit me in public again, or I'll backhand ya." Victor hissed in Lottie's ear dangerously.

"Touch 'er Creed, and I'll fuck you up." Logan growled, slamming his fork down.

"Same here." Nikki scowled.

"She's a big girl…she can look after 'er se-" Victor's sneer was abruptly cut short and he tensed. Lottie smiled pleasantly and tucked her things back into her bag, one hand still under the table.

"Thank you both." She smiled at Nikki and Logan. "But Victor's very right….I can look after myself just fine. Cant I husband?" She grinned. Next to her, Victor whimpered, his eyes watering. Nikki and Logan looked at each other before looking back at Lottie. Nikki coughed and lent forward, towards the smaller woman.

"You…er….wouldn't happen to be grabbing Victor's balls would you?….He only whimpers like that when his balls are being squeezed." Lottie burst into laughter.

"You caught me!" She giggled and finally released Victor, who gasped and sighed in relief, sinking down in his seat, clutching his crotch protectively.

"Nikki!" Everyone at the table turned to see a man and woman approaching the table. "How are you darling we haven't seen you in forever!" The man chimed happily, his french canadian accent making Lottie wince.

"Jean-Paul!" Nikki sprung to her feet and threw her arms round him.

"Oh..great." Victor growled, playing it a few stray shards of glass on the table in front of him. Logan sunk down, trying to not be seen by his former teammates.

"I have nothing against them…" Lottie whispered to Victor. "But I really hope Nikki doesn't invite them to sit with us…..I might end up fucking slapping them purely for their accents…." Victor snickered and coughed, trying to hide his laughter.

"How are you? You look wonderful tonight!" Jean-paul grinned before looking at her company, the grin disappearing. "Er…Nikki?" Nikki shrugged and forced a smile.

"It's a long story babe. Just leave it at that."

"Logan?" Jeanne-Marie, Jean-paul's twin sister called to him. Logan bit his tongue and tried to sound reasonable.

"Hey…Been….a long time…." He forced. At that moment he really envied Creed and Lottie for being ignored by the bother and sister team.

"It's been too long Logan." She said in a very snotty way, her gaze slipping to Creed. "I didn't realise you kept such…_company_…either."

Without missing a beat, or even turning to look at her, Victor snorted. "Bitch, yer just pissed 'cos you aint gonna get ta ride my dick again…" Lottie almost slammed her face down onto the table. Jeanne-Marie's face turned bright red.

"That was rape you pig!" She almost yelled.

"Oh, an' not ta mention I gave ya a whole new face….nice scars by tha way." Victor added, finally looking at her. When Victor had joined the newer weapon X program, he hadn't been there long before going awol. Jeanne-Marie and wild child had been sent to pick up his tracks when he'd ambushed them, attacking, abusing and mauling Jeanne to within an inch of her life. The program had managed to reconstruct her face, but there were still faint scars left on her jaw and neck. The black haired woman's mouth flapped, no words coming out as she stood stunned. silence had fallen over the restaurant as everyone else in the room watched.

"Mrs Creed!" Jeanne finally screeched. Lottie physically cringed and shivered.

"Oh god! please don't speak to me!" She scowled. "your accent makes feel sick and a kitten dies every time you speak…" She blurted, quickly covering her mouth with her hand in shock. It seemed like the silence lasted forever before Victor broke it with a roar of laughter, soon followed by Logan from across the table.

Jeanne heaved in a huge breath as if to scream when Jean Paul slapped a hand over his sister's mouth. "I'm so sorry Nikki….but maybe we should go." Jean paul said quickly, hurrying away with his enraged sister.

"It comes ta somethin' when yer sister's manlier than you JP!" Victor yelled after him in between fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over, Nikki and Lottie said good bye before climbing into their separate cars. Logan and Victor simply blanked each other and waited for their spouses to climb into the seat beside them.<p>

"That was lovely." Lottie smiled as she seated herself in the seat beside Victor. Dante has driven into town to pick them up again.

"Lookin' at the runts ugly face all tha time made me feel sick…" Victor muttered and began to pick his teeth with a claw. Lottie swiftly took his hand, stopping him.

"you could have ignored him." She said softly.

"I did!" he snapped back. "If I hadn't been ignorin' him, I'd 'ave been smashin' in his fuckin' skull while you ate dinner!" Lottie shook her head and opened her purse once more, taking out her compact and began to fix her hair. Victor eyed her closely and slumped back in his seat, reaching to pull off his tie.

"Wanna go to a bar?" his wife asked, not looking up from her compact mirror.

"sure, why not?" Victor grunted and pulled his ponytail.

* * *

><p>"You were rude. We took them out to dinner to say sorry for you starting a fight on Vic." Nikki scolded Logan as they sat in the back of their cab.<p>

"He started it! He always starts it!" Logan bit back, feeling more than a little ganged up on.

"Yes, well I want to finish it. You've been on edge ever since they moved in." Nikki retorted.

"Of course I have! The guy has the uncanny ability to kill everyone I love!" Nikki sighed and shook her head, reaching to take Logan's hand. He resisted weakly but gave in as she leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Logan. But you know he won't get me. If anything I'm more worried for Lottie's safety then my own."Logan scowled and huffed.

"Maybe she shouldn't have married him if he was that dangerous to her. I didn't even think that creep'd get a girlfriend, let alone get married." Nikki smirked and shrugged, sitting back and leaning into him.

"Lottie's an odd one Logan. She's probably perfectly content with him as long as he doesn't get mud on her floors."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Victor watched as his son with Nikki, Vincent, rolled around the cul-de-sac on his new bike Nikki had brought him for his birthday.

Victor had brought the boy nothing, yet again. But that was usual. He'd never really been a hands-on father with the boy, especially since his son had begun to hit on his wife.

"Have you seen this?" He snarled through his teeth to Lottie sat in the parlour behind him.

Lottie was a great fan of body modification and had a tattoo artist on call 24-7. Said artist had seated himself behind her and was working on Lottie's full back piece as she lay on the chaise Lounge face down. Her healing factor made her passion hard to maintain. It was made even harder with Victor's careless claws. The artist was working on the claw marks that had healed, leaving blank skin through the centre of her tattoo.

"Have I seen what lover?" She purred, the vibration of the tattooist's needle sending her to sleep.

"Nikki brought the brat a bike."

"Brat? Bike?" Lottie cracked a sleepy eyelid to look at him as he seethed at the window.

"Vincent!" Victor snarled again and turned from the window. He stepped over Slade who was chewing the leg of a side table and moved toward his wife and her tattooist.

"What about him love?"

"Nikki's brought him a fucking motor bike!"

Lottie's tattooist finished the black lines on her back and turned away from a moment to get the colour ready; this allowed her to reluctantly sit up a little.

"So? There's nothing bad about that…."

Dropping down into a large leather chair across from her, Victor glowered gripping the arms of the chair tightly, his claws threatening to tear the leather.

"Don't do that darling…" Lottie sighed and lay down again as the tattoo artist began work once more. "I don't know why you're upset." She muttered over to her husband. "Your ex-lover has brought your son and hers a motor bike for his birthday. He had to have something. You didn't get him anything…again."

"And you did!" Victor snapped back. "There was no need to go out and spend all that money on him."

"He's technically my step son….of course I'm going to spoil him on his birthday."

"Your just encouraging him." Victor grumbled, his eyes fixated on the tattooist's needle.

"I'm being nice." Lottie growled. "Buying him gift for his birthday is the _nice _thing to do Victor. As his father, you should know that."

His lips pulled back into a snarl and Victor leant in. "He sniffs around you like a dog in heat as it is….I don't need you givin' him fuckin' cause ta think he can."

The tattooist coughed uncomfortably and turned to dip his needle into the red ink sat on the coffee table behind him. Lottie glared at her husband in anger. How dare he bring up their dirty laundry in front of someone outside the family.

"Get out of this room now Victor. I don't want to talk to you until you've calmed the fuck down and grown up!…." And with that, she laid her head down on the chaise Lounge, her face turned away from him.

Victor stood and stormed from the room, leaving Lottie to be tattooed in peace.

Outside the door, he nearly fell over Vicky, who was wondering around aimlessly, carrying one of the Creed's pet cats. He pet her and the cat's head and stalked off into toward one of the many doors in the hall, opening it and ascended up the secret stairs to the torture chamber he's created, ready to torture any unsuspecting victim….and mail men…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan leant against his Harley Davidson, beer in hand, watching his step son on his new bike. It was all Nikki's idea. Personally, Logan thought he should still be on a pedal bike.

"Be careful Vinny." Nikki cooed and shifted Ronny on her hip. Vincent tried to do a wheelie and failed horribly, wobbling and skidding. He managed to right himself before he could fall and laughed it off.

"Listen to your mom Vinny." Logan called.

The young lad shrugged and did another lap of the street. As he reached the far end and turned and saw the Creed's gate opening. Lottie stepped out, her backless summer dress floating around her as she moved.

"Hey pretty lady!" He chuckled and whistled at her as he drove toward her. She smiled and stopped, brushing her hands over the fabric of her dress, flattering it down.

"Hello birthday boy." She laughed softly and stepped forward cupping his face between her hands and kissing his nose gently.

Vincent flushed and grinned brightly.

"You look pretty today." He said, taking one of her hands and holding it tightly.

"And you look macho." She grinned in return. Freeing her hand, Lottie traced the handlebar of the motorbike and looked on it admiringly. "This is beautiful." She remarked. "You'll be driving a Harley Davidson soon like your dad and Logan and me."

"And captain America." Vincent shrugged sheepishly.

"We should start a club…" Lottie smirked.

She continued to admire the bike for a moment more before looking up to see Nikki approaching.

"I had to buy him something extra big…to make up for his dad's lack of interest." She signed and ran and hand through the blonde hair her son had inherited from his father.

"I'm sorry Nikki. I did try." Lottie frowned.

"I know." The other woman smiled. "It's ok though. You're not too eaten up by it are you Vinny?" Vincent shook his head.

"I was just pleased to spend the day with Lottie yesterday. Thank you, by the way." He swooned and looked gooey eyed at Lottie.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She cooed back and pulled him into a cuddle. Vincent immediately buried his face against her chest, purring happily as she stroked his hair.

"Where's Vic?" Nikki asked. Ronnie mewed and began to fuss on her hip but was quickly quietened when her mother offered her the house keys to chew.

"He's in his special room."

"Special room?"

Leaning in and eyeing Logan across the street, Lottie whispered. "He's in his torture room."

"You actually let him have one this time?" Nikki whispered back in surprise.

"I had too. He was such a good boy over the last few months and I said that if he was good and he cleaned up in there himself he could have one." Lottie grinned. "He's in there at the moment torturing the mail man."

Nikki slapped her forehead and sighed heavily. "That bastard…."

"What?" Vincent looked up from Lottie's chest.

"I've been waiting two weeks for a package I ordered for Tayla. I've been calling the mail office every morning, busting balls about not getting it. They said our mail man hadn't been in for ages. Now I know why. He's in Victor's 'special room'!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Loki, the God of Mischief and chaos had few weaknesses. He was a terror and a danger to mortal life as the world knew it. So dangerous, he had been responsible for the creation of the Avengers.

However…his evilness could be easily calmed…but Lottie's cupcakes.

Lottie stood at the sink, washing the fine glassware by hand while the master of mayhem sat at her wooden kitchen table, stuffing his face with the cupcakes Lottie had made fresh every morning.

"I was wondering if I should add vanilla next time." She mused out loud.

"I think I like these treats just fine like this." Loki mumbled through his mouthful of cupcake.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Maybe a different frosting then?"

"Green." Loki said simply, licking his lips.

"Green frosting?" Lottie bit her lip and looked absently out the window as she through.

"Green and gold to be exact." The God scoffed.

"You can get eatable gold y'know." She informed him, looking over at Loki from the window.

"Why would one wish to _eat _gold? Surely it is worth nothing in one's gut."

"I don't think it's meant to be worth anything." Lottie laughed. "It's just for appearances mostly. For rich, former soviet Russians and Chinese and filthy rich Arabs who like the idea of eating their earnings."

"I do not understand why you Midgardians believe you must waste riches in such stupid manners." Loki grumbled and licked his fingers after finishing his third cupcake. Lottie tossed him a glance over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't eat too many of those sweetheart. You'll be sick."

"Lottie?"

"Yes Loki?"

"You appear to be mothering me once more."

"Sorry my deviant little cupcake."

Loki cringed at the pet name she had attached to him. "Why must you insist on calling me that?" He ground out.

"Because you are a deviant little cupcake to me." She smiled.

Before Loki could give a smart reply, Victor appearing in the doorway and trudged into the room. Growling, he started opening cupboard and rummaging through them. He was covered in blood, of which, he got everywhere as he touched stuff and moved around.

Loki watched Lottie twitch and force a smile.

"What are you doing lover?" She asked him through gritted teeth, her eye still twitching as he continued to touch things.

"I need my thing…" He grumbled and opened the fridge, smearing blood across the gleaming white exterior Lottie had only finished scrubbing not half an hour ago.

Loki sat in silence watching closely as Lottie finally snapped and with lightning speed, grasped her husband's wrist before he was able to open another draw.

"You're getting blood everywhere dearest!" She hissed her eyes white.

Victor glanced around at the bloody trail he'd left in his wake and shrugged. "Sorry babe." He kissed her cheek and turned to leave again, muttering how his 'thing' wasn't in there anyway.

Loki slowly chews another cupcake, his eyes fixated on Lottie has her chest heaved and her whole body twitched. It was quite fascinating really. He'd never known anyone whose desire to clean was so strong that they'd kill anyone to keep their home spotless. Lottie was quite rare and rather fun.

"Lottie?"

"Yes, Loki?" She hissed.

"….I think your husband just got blood on your kitchen area…."

Inhaling deeply, Lottie turned to Loki, her face stony and her eyes totally white. "Get. Out." She said calmly, but it was very obvious she was fit to burst under the surface.

Panicking, Loki collected up as many cupcakes as he could carry and ran for the back door, giggling all the way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hi _old man_." Vincent grinned as he pulled up in front of the Creed's open garage later that day. Victor was in there, play about with one of his bikes. He glanced up at the boy and cocked an eyebrow before going back to whatever he was doing.

"Maybe… we could go for a ride sometime…" Vincent continued to grin, unfazed by Victor attempt to ignore him.

"No." came the simple reply.

"Ok then… maybe Lottie will c-…!"

Before he could finish, Victor lunged at him and grabbed his throat, pulling him off his bike and slamming him up the wall of the garage.

"Let's get one thing straight…" He snarled in the boy's face. "You ain't a man, you ain't even a young man yet. Yer a boy. An' my wife, ain't interested in a _boy_ like _you_. So do yerself some fuckin' good an' stay away from 'er 'cos yer playin' with tha big boys."

Vinny gasped and mumbled, trying to free himself.

"Just think 'bout it _son_." Victor sneered. "Look who Lottie's screwed around with in tha past. Me. Omega red. Tha runt. Vampires. Werewolves." Snorting, he dropped his son onto the concrete floor. "You ain't even a love bite on that."

"Daddy?"

Both Victor and Vinny looked up to see Vicky sat on the top step, holding her cat.

"What is it baby?" Victor asked sweetly. The stark difference in how he treated his different children was obvious.

"Don't hurt Vinny kitty." She pouted, hugging her already overly smothered pet. "I know he's a dick, but it makes me and Grim sad!" She said, holding up her young black cat.

Vinny got to his feet swiftly, Victor growling softly in warning as the boy jumped back on his bike and sped off down the drive.


End file.
